


【丕植丕】盘桓

by manlyQ



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manlyQ/pseuds/manlyQ
Summary: 子建的大型吸哥现场





	【丕植丕】盘桓

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意】  
*一时鸡血的产物，现代学园paro  
*OOC，私设如山，沙鵰，幼稚，写着写着偏离大纲。  
*切开黑曹子桓&心机boy曹子建，互攻。  
*形象脑补三国无双7的曹丕和blast的曹植  
*这是子建主动出击，从中作梗，排除万难，挤走情敌把哥撩到手的故事。  
*会出现曹植、曹丕其他cp。  
*文中的人物年龄差和历史有些出入。  
*人物处于青春期成长期中，身和心会成长。就是想看青春期的丕&植，没文笔可言，很幼稚，沙鵰，常有扒裤子情节，如果能接受就看吧。  
*前期清水，后期有肉渣，很想搞互攻。尽力不坑，不定期更。  


**Chapter 3 明了**

凌晨四点，世界一片静谧，曹植推开曹丕的房门。

昨天的影像在他脑内回放一整晚，难以入眠。他思索良久，寻找着心底那个答案。

黑暗占据每个角落，只有窗外月光透着窗帘渗进来一点。

曹丕的房间曹植最熟悉不过，他从小就很会向哥哥花式撒娇，最后目的都是要哥哥哄要跟他挤在一张床上睡，就算是方向感差，他闭上眼睛都能摸进来。

深秋凌晨的寒意虽钻不入骨，但也足以让刺入皮肉。

他来到哥哥的床边蹲下，伏在他的枕边，听着他平缓的呼吸声，房内光线不足以让他看清他，但他内心已经把哥哥全身描摹一遍——曹丕习惯侧身睡觉，被子盖到胸口，左手手臂压在被子上，规规矩矩。

他腿蹲麻了，换成跪姿，又继续痴痴地看，可能是失眠的关系脑子混混沌沌，他闭上眼把脸凑过去嗅着那股淡淡的迷迭香——这是哥哥上初中后才有的味道，他冰凉的鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的脸颊……

曹丕睡梦中感到痒抬手抓到曹植细软的头发。

曹植吓一跳，直起身子，“哥……哥哥……”

“啊？怎么了……”曹丕睡眼几乎没睁开，含含糊糊地说。

“我……发噩梦了……”曹植随便扯个借口。

“哎，你啊……”曹丕把身体往后退开半个身位，打开被子把曹植拉进被窝，再盖上被子一条手臂压过去，动作行云流水，他一直没睁眼，“睡吧。”

哥哥被窝的融融暖意全方位包裹过来，方才让只穿着单薄睡衣的他自觉身体冰冷，不禁瑟缩一震，更精神百倍。

曹植还没开始长个子，小小个的缩在曹丕怀里，被哥哥手臂整个环住。

他们好久没有一起睡。

曹丕似乎马上又睡过去，鼻息均匀地呼在曹植额前，使曹植脸痒痒的，心更痒。

他不敢挪动半分，呼吸都显得拘束，生怕又把他弄醒。

他毫无睡意，双手一点点地钻上去，捧住哥哥的脸。确认曹丕完全睡回去后，他的手开始放肆了些。

他摩挲着哥哥浓密的眉毛，顺着眉骨落到笔挺的鼻梁，心想，哥哥轮廓已有成熟男子该有的硬朗，不像自己软软的肉肉的，什么时候才能长成像哥哥这样好看呢？

他小心翼翼捻了捻哥哥的唇珠，想起昨天下午哥哥和那女生的缠绵景象，‘那个女生到底是谁？’他有点怄气，不自觉使了劲，曹丕的头挪了挪，稍微往后仰。

曹植屏息凝气，待哥哥平静下来，又淘气地截截他的下巴——是有好好刮过胡子的下巴，哼，臭美。

他的手抚过他的喉结，宽阔的肩膀，肌肉匀称的手臂，最后到那只因时常练剑带着薄茧揉过女生胸部的手掌——骨节分明比自己的手掌大不少，哥哥那些渐渐成熟的男性特征，他确认一遍后概叹好想快点长大。

‘应该是甄宓吧。’

他凑过去哥哥的项间，细细嗅着那股身体与睡衣混合的悠悠暗香，上瘾般身子不自主地往曹丕身上贴，直到他大腿被某硬硬的物体搁住。

他身体僵住，同为男性的他不会不知道这是什么，但是为什么哥哥睡觉的时候会硬起来的！？

看过的文学作品，为数不多的岛国爱情动作大片都没有这方面的科普——后来他才知道那叫“晨孛力”。

他忽然萌生一个很大胆的想法——哥哥的“小弟弟”形状会是什么样的？那是和小时候的哥哥的形状完全不一样吧！他试探地用大腿蹭蹭硬物，见曹丕没动静，接着更进一步把手伸进被窝，张狂地覆上那小山，一刹那，交叠着潮热的温度火星燎原般从他的手心窜往全身，烧红脸颊和耳根，从七窍迸发出烟火，然后又坠往小腹，前所未有的新奇感觉，让他狂热，着迷。

曹丕依然睡得死死的。他抿了抿干涩的唇，深吸一口气。食指和无名指试探性轻轻地剐蹭，拇指在顶端绕了圈，确认哥哥还是睡梦中后，便越发流畅轻盈地描绘着哥哥的形状。手中硬物更是顺势胀大了一圈。

直到曹丕低喘一声，不禁地蠕动身体，他手上动作才戛然而止。

哥哥变回安睡宝宝后，他终于松口气，不敢继续做“古怪”的事。

不可名状的愉悦感让他直打哆嗦。

他想通了。

\------------------------

日上三竿，曹植在床上熊抱着留有残香的被子滚了两圈，发现曹丕不在才懒洋洋地爬起来，枕边搁着一张字条：

‘我帮你请假，好好睡吧。’

看完字条，曹植惺惺松松地摸索着手机，打算向体贴的哥哥撒娇，方才想起手机在自己房间。几块炽热的阳光铺在他哥哥的被褥上，温馨的味道让他颇为舒心，伸伸懒腰跳下床，发现曹丕书桌上歪歪地放着一张纸——是他昨天丢的，也没多想顺手收走。

‘我起来啦！哥~’

‘你猪吗，这么能睡。’

‘我昨晚不是失眠了嘛……然后某些事情让我思索好久’

‘什么事情能困扰你？’

‘我终于想通啦’

‘想通什么？’

‘emmm——就是我的故事线应该怎么走’

‘哦，那么期待子建大大的更新。’

‘哥哥一定会感到惊喜哦~’‘肚子饿了，吃早餐去~’曹植轻快地连发两条过去。

‘是午餐，慢吃。’

曹丕关掉手机屏幕没好气地摇摇头，黑屏又亮起一条新信息，

‘分手吧’来自甄宓,紧接发来一张照片。

‘对不起。’曹丕差不多用了一秒时间回复，他愧疚，但也没什么好解释了。

‘人生若只如初见，好走。’

曹丕没再回复，默默关上手机。

他确实做了伤害她的事，他的渣男人设就此建立，是谁发的照片——他目前没心思去追究。

昨天那事——还要从他一位校外朋友——吴质说起。吴质是大二学生，读书成绩不错，不需花费太多时间学习那种，闲来没事就泡泡妞，泡着泡着泡成专家。他和曹丕是机缘巧合下在暑假认识的，二人混熟之后，他就总是满腔热忱地传授这位小弟各方面的“御女”之术。

至于曹丕嘛，学习兴趣不是没有，毕竟是处于青春期的新鲜热辣童子鸡。但有理论没有实践，吴质笑他纸上谈兵，不好好利用自己先天优势，表示自己教出来的徒弟不可以丢架云云，怂恿曹丕将那位校花主持姐姐给追过来。当时甄宓的男朋友是袁家二少爷袁熙，曹丕和袁熙在他们父亲聚会上有过几面之缘，他有点看不爽他。最后曹丕也不负众望成功把主持姐姐撬到手。

丕甄成功牵手后，吴质表示牵手后就要更进一步，需要肉体和灵魂的“碰撞”，遭到曹丕的否决。曹丕认为拍拖应该是灵魂凌驾于肉体的，感情没有升华到一定地步肉体不可以“碰撞”。吴质则嘲笑他青涩，不愧是童子鸡，自己的身体一点都不懂，男人是可以肉体凌驾于灵魂，简单地说就是“男人可以用下半身思考”。

“你就是欠一个人给你开苞！”吴质这么说，又补充一句，“学学你老子。”

曹丕认为吴质以偏概全，就算多数男人是这样，他也不会成为“种马”，他赌上他作为处男的尊严，不久后打脸。

曹丕和甄宓相处模式是：看星星看月亮，看一整夜，谈诗词歌赋到人生哲学……顶多拉拉小手，亲亲嘴儿，这还是年长的甄宓率先主动。

吴质的理论引起曹丕的深思，他有一阵子在纠结一个哲学性问题：“爱”与“性”，是否可以颠倒顺序，到底先有鸡还是先有蛋，二者可不可以缺其一。

某一晚，甄宓发信息表示想与他更进一步，共赴巫山，被他拒绝了，他回复我是喜欢的是你的灵魂，喜欢跟妳聊诗词歌赋到人生哲理，我怕上山以后我们之间会变质。吴质知道后，拍案而起吼道：“我看你TMD就是Xing无能!”便拂袖而去。

然而没几天后，他与另一位主动上门的尤物学姐天雷勾动了地火。

自此，他自问也是有点实战经验的男人了，他不得不承认男人真是可以用下半脑思考的。

\---------------------------

曹丕在座位上状如沉思者，捏着的手机又再响起，睨见屏幕是大哥曹昂发来信息。

‘Hi，亲爱的弟弟。’

‘还没睡吗？找我什么事？’

‘今天是个特别日子，你哥我刚刚告白成功，她可能是你未来大嫂！’

曹丕内心一沉，迟疑一会回输入：

‘恭喜大哥。’‘但是我失恋了，就在刚刚。’

发送过去后，曹昂相隔十几分钟后才回复：

‘臭小子拍拖不告诉老哥，不失几次恋怎么算是男子汉。子建刚刚告诉我他找到他的恋爱对象了，他还小，你记得要好好引导他。’

‘好的。’

咦！？弟弟什么时候有了对象的！？也没依照惯例地先告诉自己而是跑去告知大哥。

很可疑。

\----------------

曹植从曹昂口中得知曹丕失恋后，打开“哈姆”看到甄宓写的那句“人生若只如初见”，虽然有留言批评他哥渣——才不管呢，他雀跃而起，欢天喜地牵着佣人的手转圈圈。

天助我也。

‘告诉我，怎样掰弯直男’发送给何晏。


End file.
